


Harry's Birthday

by jennyhehehi



Series: One of Her Students [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, This is just really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyhehehi/pseuds/jennyhehehi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Harry’s birthday and Louis has many things planned for him to make his day special and to make him feel loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> this is an add on to one of her students btw okay bye

Harry’s eyelids fluttered open. His eyes scanned the room for a second, then found their place on the boy next to him. A smile fell onto his lips and he moved a bit closer to him. The sheet moved across Harry’s naked body and his bare skin rubbed against Louis’ side. He inhaled deeply the scent of Louis that he had become so familiar to through the past few months that he literally craved it. His hand snaked around Louis’ bare chest. He moved his head to a position where he just stared at Louis’ peaceful face. 

He honestly loved to watch Louis sleep. As weird as it sounded, it comforted him. Sometimes when he couldn’t sleep, he would just watch Louis try to fall asleep. But it wasn’t like Louis didn’t know. He really liked to do it when he would wake up from a bad dream (which rarely happened these days). On occasional times that Louis would be the one to wake up first from Harry thrashing around in his sleep, they would usually cuddle until Louis would fall asleep first and Harry would watch him sleep peacefully - which would help him fall asleep.

But Harry knew that it was almost time to get up for the day. He’d be leaving to school in about an hour or an hour and a half. He would have to see Eleanor and listen to her talk for a while. They weren’t really friends, but they didn’t hate each other. They would give each other small smiles every now and then but other than that, it was all good between them and not awkward at all like expected.

It was Harry’s birthday as well. He knew that Louis was planning something - after all, he had been counting down the days since it was at ‘50 days until you’re a year older!’ It always made Harry chuckle how excited Louis got over birthdays. 

His fingers absentmindedly traced the veins and the hair on Louis’ arm until Louis began to shift slightly. When he woke up, he blinked a few times and met Harry’s eyes. He smiled sleepily, rolling onto his side and snuggling into Harry’s side. Harry wrapped and arm around his boyfriend and began to rub his back.

"Morning baby," Harry cooed softly into his hair.

"Morning," Louis wiggled a bit underneath him, "Happy birthday," He said quietly.

Harry grinned, kissing the top of Louis’ head, “Why thank you.”

Louis finally rolled over and looked at him, “You’re an old man now,” He grinned.

Harry fake gasped, “Wow, you’re older than me. So you shouldn’t be talking,” He laughed.

Louis didn’t reply, instead he just stared. His eyes wondered over Harry’s face. He had a small smile that played on his lips while he did so. He pulled the sheets over his naked body, remembering the sex from the few hours before. Louis had called it ‘ _Harry’s last sex while he was 18_ ’. It had made Harry roll his eyes, but he was always up for it.

"Ready for school?" Louis smiled, bringing him close to his body once again.

"Mm.. Wanna stay here with you," Harry mumbled into the crook of Louis’ neck.

Louis smiled into the younger boy’s skin, “I want you to stay with me too, but you have to go get smarter.”

"I’m already smart enough," Harry growled.

"You sure about that?" Louis chuckled, knocking lightly on Harry’s head, "Seems empty to me."

"You’re such an idiot," Harry laughed, sitting up. He yawned and looked down at Louis, who was still laying down - looking up at the younger boy. Louis pouted, rolling his eyes. Harry leaned down and pecked his lips quickly before jumping out of bed and going into the bathroom to take his shower.

~

Louis pulled up to the familiar school, like he did every morning to drop Harry off. Harry turned around and gave Louis a pout, “Bye baby,” Louis smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Louis.

He didn’t even care anymore about what people around him thought. He knew they could see. And he stopped hiding the fact that he was dating his teacher’s ex boyfriend. The only thing that bothered him was that when people asked, they would say ‘ _Is it true that you’re dating Eleanor’s boyfriend?’_  So he would always reply with ‘ _Yes.. but he isn’t Eleanor’s boyfriend anymore. He’s_ _mine_.’ Because he was his.

"I don’t wanna go," Harry frowned. He hated it because he always missed Louis while he was at school and always wished he was back home.

"We’ll go for dinner tonight for your birthday. Yeah?" Louis smiled, pressing his forehead against Harry’s. 

Harry gave him a small nod, “Okay,” He gave him one last peck and left the car - leaving Louis alone.

It wasn’t going to be just dinner. He had planned a whole surprise party  _after_ dinner with him. He had invited some of his friends (and even some new ones that he had made as well), Gemma, and even his family. They hadn’t seen his family since Christmas and that was two months ago - a long time for Louis, considering he usually saw them a lot. But he had been busy looking for a job and enjoying spending peaceful time with his boyfriend. He knew that Harry would be happy to see Gemma again as well, so he didn’t know who was more excited. Harry, because it was his birthday, or himself - to be able to see Harry’s smiling face.

If anyone looked at Harry, they would’ve never guessed that just a few months ago he was at rock bottom. That he had an abusive mum and his dad was dead and his boyfriend had died. And now, with Louis, he was happy. Even if he didn’t have any family besides his sister, because Louis  _was_ his family now. Louis’ family was  _his_ family now. And he wouldn’t trade his life for anything in the world. Everything was perfect.

To top it off, they barely ever fought. Obviously they had a few disagreements but it always ended up with them cuddling in bed and apologizing to each other because they knew they couldn’t stay away from each other for long. 

~

**I miss you, a lot :( .xx**

Louis laughed at the small, simple text that had lit up on his phone. Harry had always texted him during the day while he was away and it made him feel a lot better. He bit his lip and typed a response:

_It’s been 3 hours, you’ll live babe. I’ll see you in a few more hours. smile :) X_

Harry replied quickly, every single time.

**I can’t smile when I miss you though. :( Niall says hi btw. x**

_Tell him I say hello! Anywhere in particular where you want to eat dinner at tonight? x_

**Nope. As long as you’re there, I’m happy. :)**

_Wow, cheesy. Love youuu. I’ll see you soon baby :)_

**Love you more, can’t wait. ;) Especially for the birthday sex tonight.**

_You are so charming._

Harry bit down his laughter at the last text from Louis. He hated being away from him during the school days, but he was almost done. Then he would be able to be with him for as long as he wanted to during the days.

The hours at school passed rather quickly. Harry walked up to Louis’ car, giving him a grin. He knew some people were observing - for some reason they had an interest in their relationship. He opened the passenger seat and got inside, looking at Louis, “Hi,” He smiled.

"Hi babe, how was your day?" Louis asked, leaning over to peck his lips once. He then began to drive back to their house.

"It was good," Harry nodded once, reaching over for Louis’ hand. Louis let one hand drop from the steering wheel and grabbed Harry’s hand that was waiting for his. Their fingers tangled within seconds and Harry let out a deep sigh, "I hate being away from you while I’m at school."

Louis let out a small chuckled and squeezed his hand lightly. Harry had times when he was clingy and when he just wanted Louis. Sometimes he would text him and think that Eleanor was giving him mean looks and he was scared she would take him away from him. Louis had to reassure him and tell him that he loved  _him_. Not Eleanor. But it had been a while since he had done that and Harry had gained somewhat of a friendship with her.

"When we get home, go take a shower and get ready because we’re going to dinner early tonight—"

"So we can begin my birthday sex sooner?" Harry grinned.

Louis laughed, releasing his hand to reach over and ruffle his hair, “Why are you always horny?”

"Not my fault."

~

"Do I need to wear something fancy?" Harry frowned, going through the clothes that were hanging in his closet. He had just walked out of the shower and had nothing on but a towel that was wrapped securely around his waist. His hair was dripping water everywhere and leaving trails down his back and in the front of his chest.

Louis walked up behind him and planted a kiss on his moist back, “No. Just wear whatever,” He smiled against the skin. His fingers wiped off some of the water and he rested his cheek against his back.

Harry smiled at the contact of his boyfriend behind him. He grabbed a few things and turned around to face him, “You look nice,” He said softly.

He was wearing dark jeans and a tight, light blue shirt. It wasn’t fancy, but he looked good. Really good. Harry bit his lip as his eyes trailed up and down Louis a couple of times until he met Louis’ blue eyes. He laughed slightly, a bit shy about the fact that Harry was checking him out. It made his heart flutter. His eyes found the bracelet that he had given him on Christmas, just a few months ago. That was the first time that he truly, 100%, without a doubt, trusted Louis. Louis hadn’t even touched the bracelet since, he hadn’t taken it off. And he didn’t plan to either. 

Of course, Harry still wore the promise ring that Louis had given him as well. And it was just a reminder of the fact that he had someone who really  _really_ loved him and couldn’t live without him. He could look down at it and feel so much better because he had Louis and it could show people that he wasn’t alone anymore.

~

At the restaurant, they ordered their food and sat - mostly smiling and staring at each other with their love struck eyes. They laughed and talked about random things because the best thing about their relationship was that they were best friends. They could talk about anything and that was their favorite part, just how comfortable they were and always had been around each other. When their food arrived, they fed each other some of each of the dishes and had dessert. The waiter ended up bring some cake out when Louis had told him it was Harry’s birthday and Harry blushed when they all sang happy birthday to him. Then they fed each other some of the cake and Harry wanted to pay for dinner but Louis wouldn’t let him. Especially on his birthday because it was  _his_ treat and he was going to be the one paying for it. After dinner, they walked around for a while. Holding hands or cuddling on a bench. Anyone around them could tell that they were in love and happily taken.

When it was time to leave, Louis and Harry walked back to Louis car and they ended up making out for about ten minutes. Then they drove back to their home and stood on the door step, pecking each other’s lips a few times.

"Thank you, that was wonderful babe," Harry smiled.

"Anything for you. Happy birthday," Louis grinned. His heart was racing because on the other side of the door was his family and their friends and Gemma and everyone that they cared for and loved. And in seconds Harry was going to be happier than he was the whole day and Louis didn’t know how much longer he could take them just standing outside.

He bit his lip as Harry opened the door to find the apartment with the lights off just like how they had left it. Then he turned on the light and all of their loved ones jumped out from behind the couches and from around the corners of the walls and yelled a big  _Surprise!_ and  _Happy birthday!_  And Harry’s lips twitched into a wide smile. He scanned the room and found Louis’ family, Niall, Zayn, Liam, even Eleanor. Then his eyes found Gemma and he dropped the bag of their leftovers from the restaurant that he was holding and ran to her, pulling her into a big hug.

Louis bent down and picked up the bag, making his way over to his mum and dad and sisters - hugging them tightly. Phoebe and Daisy then ran over to Harry. Harry was now talking to Gemma when he felt hands tugging on his shirt. He glanced down and caught the eyes of the twins that he had met just a few months before and he had completely fallen in love with them. He bent down to their height and pulled them into tight hugs. He breathed in the familiar scent of Louis’ family, which was now his family as well. He felt tears stinging in his eyes as he heard Phoebe and Daisy wish him a happy birthday and he hugged them even tighter than before. Then they pulled away and Louis’ mum is ditching Louis to run to the birthday boy and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Happy birthday love! I missed you!" She called, kissing Harry’s cheek and the top of his head.

"I missed you guys too," He choked out, returning the tight hug. He basically clings to her because this is the most loved he had ever felt in the longest time and he wants to stay like this forever. Surrounded by everyone he cares about.

When they finally pull away and Harry’s done giving everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek and a thank you for coming, he finds himself right back next to Louis. It wasn’t that he meant to, he just found himself naturally by his side. Harry turned to his boyfriend, tears in his eyes, “Thank you so much for today. It was so perfect.”

"Anything for you—"

"No, Louis. Like.. You don’t understand. I don’t know why I even have you. You are so perfect and so sweet to me and I’m just.. I’m  _me._ I’m fucked up and you somehow still love me and do everything for me and I just,” He swallowed thickly, collapsing into Louis’ chest, “I love you so much.”

Louis nodded, pressing his cheek against Harry, “I love you too, baby.”

About three hours later, everyone left and the ones who didn’t live in town went to their hotels because they were staying for the next few days so they could visit with Harry and Louis. Louis picked up the last dirty plate and cup and placed it in the sink, feeling extremely tired. He turned and found Harry leaning against the door frame in a pair of sweatpants and one of Louis’ shirts. He had a smile on his lips as he walked over to Louis and wrapped his arms around him. They both breathed in the scent of each other and their lips found each other.

"Birthday sex time?" Harry breathed, giggling a bit against Louis’ lips.

And Harry didn’t have to ask again because before he knew it, he was being dragged into their bedroom.


End file.
